Unburned
by SaraSidle9
Summary: Grissom and Sara story. Takes place right after 'Play With Fire'.


AN—This story takes place right after 'Play With Fire'.

------------

Grissom turned off his office light and walked down the hall after Sara. She had just asked him out to dinner. He turned her down coldly. Now he was following her. They reached the parking lot and she still hadn't noticed that he was following her.

"Sara," Grissom called out. She turned around to find Grissom.

"What do you want?" she asked sarcastically.

"I'm sorry I turned you down so mean," he said.

"Oh you are?"

"Yes I am, Sara there are so many things you don't know."

"Like what?"

"Things, the time is not right."

"Gil, its perfect timing."

"No it's not, when the time is right I'll tell you, so are we going to dinner or not, I'm taking you up on your offer after all." She thought for a moment.

"No!" She walked away. Grissom just stared at her as she walked to her car and drove away.

------------

She drove off madly. She was furious at him. She couldn't believe what he had just said. She got home and found a message on her answering machine. Something she never finds. It was from Grissom.

"Sara, I was worried about you, you drove off so fast, I hope you're okay, when you get this please call me, I don't want you to be mad at me." The message said.

"Yeah, right" Sara said aloud to herself. She through down her keys and went to take a bath. When she got out, she heard her phone ringing.

"Hello" she answered.

"Sara, it's me" Grissom replied.

"What?" she said.

"I want you to come and have dinner with me, at my house."

"Not going to happen."

"Why, Sara I'm sorry, really I am."

"Uh, huh."

"Please Sara!"

"Fine, I'll be over there in a minute."

"Thank you." They hung up. Sara got dressed and left. She pulled up at Grissom's house and knocked on the door. He let her in.

"Sit down" he said.

"So what do you want to tell me?" she asked.

"Sara, I'm losing my hearing."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"It's hereditary."

"Oh, so that's why you know sign language and you sometimes act like you're dazed."

"Yes, my mother is deaf."

"Oh, Gil I'm sorry, I understand, why didn't you just tell me?"

"I didn't want you to know."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to worry about me."

"Well I am now, is there anything you can do?"

"Yes, I'm going to have surgery in a couple of weeks."

"Oh my God, I need to be there."

"No you don't, please Sara I don't want you to see me like that, promise me?"

"Okay, I promise."

"And don't tell anyone else, you are the only one that knows."

"I won't tell anyone, for you I'll do anything."

"Sara."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"I better leave."

"No we haven't eaten yet."

"Yes, I need to go." At that moment, Grissom kissed Sara. It was soft at first but it got more passionate. They pulled away for just a second, and then they kissed again. Grissom pulled away and got up off of the couch. He put his hand out.

"What?" Sara asked.

"Come on."

"Are sure?"

"Yes, more than ever." She took his hand and followed him into his bedroom. He pulled her down on the bed and they kissed again. He took off her shirt and then his. In about a minute they were both completely undressed.

"I love you so much Sara."

"I love you too."

------------

When Grissom woke up Sara was wrapped in the sheet and looking out the window.

"Hey" she said when she saw that he was awake.

"Hi" he said. Sara walked over and sat down beside him. They kissed.

"You are amazing," she said.

"No you're the amazing one," he said. She laughed.

"So where do we go from here?"

"Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"I want to be with you but you said that you don't know 'how to deal with this'".

"Now that you know about my hearing, I think I can deal with this, and I know where I want to go with this too."

"Where" she asked.

"The same way you're thinking, I want to be with you," he said. She smiled.

"Good." She hugged and kissed him.

**_The End _**

AN: Hope you liked it! As I always hope! Don't forget to write me a review! I'd really appreciate it! Thanks!


End file.
